


Dick picks

by Alayne_Hill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sandover, Sandover AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_Hill/pseuds/Alayne_Hill
Summary: From the tumblr prompt:Boss: Know why I called you in here?Me: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pickBoss [stops pouring two glasses of wine]: Accidentally?Slightly changed from wine to unbuttoning-of-shirt because I saw this amazing tumblr gif set http://mishasminions.tumblr.com/tagged/FAKE-UNIVERSE-IS-REAL and decided to switch it up a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, so of course it had to be a Destiel PWP AU! Not beta'ed, sorry for any mistakes but it was a very impromptu inspiration after seeing the tumblr post and amazing gifset from http://mishasminions.tumblr.com/tagged/FAKE-UNIVERSE-IS-REAL. Now I know that's an EndverseAU featuring Dean Smith and Enverse!Cas, and I may or may not end up writing something in that AU too.. depends on the feedback I get from this I guess!
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel Novak’s heartbeat came to a stop. He lay back on his chair, his eyes fixed on the computer screen where an email attachment had just popped open. He swallowed loudly, his mouth dry. One hand reached slowly to adjust his sudden semi, while the other gripped the edge of the desk. Was this really happening? He checked the sender’s email address, _d.winchester@sandover.org._

_Winchester_.

Dean Winchester, the most beautiful man to ever walk on earth – and one of his employees – had sent him a picture of a penis. _His_ penis. Beautifully erect, thick, head already glistening with precome.

Castiel sat staring at Dean Winchester’s dick pic for a full minute before hastily reaching for his desk phone.

“Send Winchester to my office. _Now_.” He ordered roughly, then stood up and loosened the tie around his neck, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt. He hurried to the small kitchen on his floor, where he knew for a fact that there were two bottles of champagne left from last Friday’s impromptu celebration, and he grabbed one along with two glasses.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean Winchester was staring at his phone screen like a squirrel in front of a fast-coming truck. “No.” he whispered for the tenth time. “Oh no, no please, no.” he clicked on the sent folder and sure, the email with no subject but a full load of attachment had been successfully sent to _castiel.novak@sandover.org_. He groaned loud enough for his colleague Benny to poke his head above his computer and ask if he was all right. He _knew_ it had been a stupid idea to connect his work email account on his phone, but Charlie – of course – hadn’t listened to him and now both his email accounts were in the same app, which meant that his work contacts were mixed with his personal ones, and when he had typed in the first letters for Cassie somehow he had tapped on _Castiel_.

“I’m peachy, Benny, everything’s _fine_.” Dean almost sobbed, his hands grabbing fistful of his own hair. He was going to hyperventilate. He was going to get fired. What if Novak told all the firms in town about this? His prospects of finding another job would be inexistent, he would be forced to move, beg for money on the street, live in his baby forever…

His desk phone started ringing.

“ _Fuck_.”

Benny made a confused noise from his side of the desk, raising an eyebrow at his desperate expression.

Dean shook his head and reached for the phone. “Hell—ehm. Winchester?”

“Mr. Novak would like to see you in his office immediately.” A cheerful female voice informed him.

“Room 974.”

“Copy that.” Dean’s hand was shaking slightly as he put the phone down. He stared at it for a moment, then sighed and stood up, shaking his head. _Oh well, the milk’s spilled now. Man up, Winchester_.

“What’s up, man?” Benny was still eyeing him suspiciously.

Dean gave him his best smile. “I’m Dean fucking Winchester.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A knock on the door shook Castiel from his panicked yet very aroused trance. He stood up and walked around the desk, trying to act casual and confident. “Come in.”

Dean Winchester walked in and closed the door behind him, standing in his full glory. His toned body was barely hidden by the ridiculous yellow Sandover polo shirt and the tight-fitting khakis. His green eyes glistened with challenge, and a flirtatious smile curved his lips.

“Mr. Winchester.” Castiel straightened his back. Two could play at this game, he was an attractive man and he knew that. He had lost the tie while he was nervously waiting for Dean to arrive, so he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Know why I called you in here?”

Dean’s eyes widened a little, taken aback by the calm tone and relaxed composure his boss was showing. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. I. I accidentally sent you a dick pick.”

Castiel’s hands froze, now more than halfway down his shirt. He raised his head and licked his lips. “Accidentally?”

Dean was bewildered. Apparently, his boss wasn’t going to tear him a new one, instead he seemed to be _accepting_ whatever proposition the picture of his dick had represented. It took a couple of moments to click in his head, but suddenly he realized that Castiel Novak, the incredibly handsome CEO of Sandover Bridge not only found him attractive, but was entertaining the idea of exchanging _sexual favors with him_.

They stared at each other for long, tense moments, but right when Castiel had gathered enough courage to try and prevent what could potentially be the most terrible disaster in his carrier – in his _life_! – Dean Winchester took a couple of steps towards him and reached for his closed buttons. “Why Mr. Novak.” He murmured. “Did you call me in here to proposition me for sex?” He flashed Castiel with a bright grin that held obscene promises and slid his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt, stroking his hipbones and lower back.

Castiel held his breath, staring at the greenest eyes he had ever seen as the other man’s hands caressed their way back to his belly and grabbed his belt buckle, waiting.

“Yes.” A whisper against plush pink lips. “I would like that. If you’re amenable” His last words were barely audible as Dean’s hands undid his belt and opened his pants, their mouths hovering so close yet not touching.

“Oh I am very amenable.” Dean shoved Castiel’s shirt off his shoulders, pushing the other man back and reaching with one arm under his thighs to lift him on the desk. Castiel let out a surprised gasp, finally reacting and grabbing the back of Dean’s head, crashing their mouths together. Their tongues danced against each other while their hands tried to get rid of each other’s clothes. They parted as Dean took off his shirt and pants, Castiel’s eyes drinking in the sight of his naked body. “Nice tattoo.” His voice was impossibly deep, and Dean palmed his aching erection at the thought of that voice emitting the filthiest moans. His eyes flicked to the other man’s groin, pleased to find an equivalently straining bulge. He caressed the outline of Castiel’s dick, eliciting a delicious groan. “Well I’ve shown you mine; I guess it’s time you show me yours.” Dean said, hooking his fingers under the hem of Castiel’s pants and underwear and yanking them down his legs.

“See anything you like?” came Castiel’s amused voice.

“Oh yeah.” Dean’s eyes never left the other man’s dick as his hand went up to grab its base, his head lowering to lick a line up its length.

“Fuck, Dean.” Castiel moaned, his head hitting the desk.

“That’s the idea, Cas.” Dean sucked the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. He sucked him down while one hand pumped the base, the other playing with the man’s testicles.

“Dean. _Dean_ , you’re so good.” Castiel’s hands were firmly planted on Dean’s head, guiding him as he bobbed and sucked with enthusiasm.

Dean’s fingers trailed up Castiel’s perineum to tease at his hole, and Castiel let out the most amazing noise as a spit-slicked finger gently pressed against his rim.

“Yes, Dean, yes!”

Dean let go of Castiel’s dick with a pop, marveling at the beautiful man spread in front of him. “As much as I’m loving those moans, you better watch your mouth or we might get interrupted.” He kept gently stroking Castiel as he reached for his pants. “Damn. You got anything, Cas? I didn’t come – ah, prepared.”

Castiel sat up, fighting the pleasure-driven haze that clouded his mind. He reached down his drawer and got a bottle of lube and a string of condoms.

Dean coated his fingers and bent down to capture Castiel’s mouth with his while his fingers started opening him up.

Despite being 100% on board with Dean’s generous attention to him, Castiel had no intention of leaving Dean unattended. He stroked Dean’s back down to cup his ass, giving it a squeeze, before grabbing the other man’s cock and start pumping.

“Oh _fuck_ , Cas, warn a guy!” Dean’s hips bucked in time with Castiel’s fist, their mouths devouring each other’s. After making sure that Castiel was loose enough, Dean reached for the condoms and swiftly put one on himself before leaning back and spreading Castiel’s legs.

“You ready Cas?”

“Yeah, what are you waiting – oh _fuck Dean_!”

“Well I hope Becky already left for her lunch break.” Dean laughed, slowly sinking into Castiel’s heated body. “God, Cas, you’re gorgeous.”

“Harder, Dean, please!” Castiel’s hips pushed against Dean, starting to set a rhythm. Soon, Dean was plunging hard and fast into his boss’ eager ass, reaching to jack his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Dean, I’m gonna come” Castiel’s voice got deeper, his breath ragged. Dean’s hand sped up and soon the other man’s release painted it white.

“ _Fuck, Dean, yes_!”

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, almost covered by loud moans and whispered praises. Dean came so hard his vision blurred for a moment, and the next he collapsed on top of his boss.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I think it’s time you got a raise.”


End file.
